


oh i feel overjoyed when you listen to my words

by inquisitioned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: HE BELIEVED STILES I'M SO DONE, i hate this show, ok not really, there's some stereky friendship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you to believe me. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh i feel overjoyed when you listen to my words

Stiles' jeep is the first car to Derek's loft, and that doesn't quell Stiles' rising panic at all. He couldn't even drive here, just handed the keys to Scott and told him to drive, drive drive drive, _please_ , and when they peeled into the parking lot, he was the first one out of the car, stumbling past tears and the thick feeling in his chest that could only be labelled as a panic attack. They had his dad. His only living relative. The one person Stiles had tried to keep ignorant in order to keep safe, and the day he told him, something went horribly wrong. The darach, his English teacher, Derek's stupid _girlfriend_ (and what a nightmare that was) had his dad. 

The loft door slams open, and he and Scott stumble through, soaking wet. Derek's sitting on the couch, poring over some old book, and he doesn't bother to look up until they've come in; but when he does, his usual unaffected air drops, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion, if not maybe even a little worry. He's getting up and the words are tumbling out of Stiles' mouth faster than Scott can even say anything, because he's held himself back the entire time he was in the car and it's not stopping now, "Derek, your girlfriend is a psychopath."

If the conditions were better, he might have laughed at the stunned look on Derek's face; he blinks and looks at Stiles like he's absolutely _lost his mind_ , and Stiles doesn't have time for that bullshit, not today, "She what?"

Stiles pushes forward and Scott lets him go, until he's right in front of Derek, his fists clenched, his teeth rattling in his mouth. He can feel the panic attack coming, the steady thumpthumpthump of his head pounding in his ears, trying to breathe through syrup, but he's getting it out the best he can, and for the first time today, tears start to leak out of his eyes, streaking down his cheeks. "She's the darach, we saw her try to kill Lydia, she _took my dad_." 

"Took you--"

"My _dad_." He can't emphasize it enough, and Stiles takes in a breath that's choked off, and suddenly Derek's huge hands are on his shoulders, steadying him--was he trembling?--as his gaze tracks from Stiles to Scott for a moment, unreadable. He almost wants to hold his breath, waits for the other shoe to fall, for Derek to kick them out for being idiots, but the alpha just looks at Scott, and his voice is eerily calm. 

"Tell me everything that happened."

Stiles drops a breath he didn't know he was holding, and wipes his face, and as Scott recounts the story, he can see something hardening in Derek's face; somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalls the fire report, the possessions found in the remains of the Hale house, a slim silver ring that Mr. Bankley from the jewlery shop said a nice young man had come in and bought just a day or two before for his girlfriend, what had been her name again, Kate?

He can't sympathize, can't try to make him feel better about his girlfriend being a fucking psychopath, because all that matters is the darach took the entire thing that Stiles' world revolves around, and Derek Hale's jaw clenching in a line as he pushes himself up from his chair and says, in a surprisingly level, steady voice, "I believe you."

It's why when Jennifer lies to him, when she tries to be sweet--and Stiles wants to scream at her, and call her an awful liar, because she is one--all they have to do is exchange a look, all Stiles has to do is bite his lip, rock back a little on his heels where he's jittering and freaking out, and stare Derek right in the eye while she talks, hope and pray what he'd just told them--" _I believe you_ \--would ring true, and when he takes his eyes off of Stiles and grabs her by the throat, something in his shoulders just _relaxes_ , and he feels the barely stemmed panic simmer down again. 

It'd occur to him later that Derek trusted them, trusted Scott, trusted _Stiles_ ; the thought's so shocking, it floors him. 

It does the same thing to Derek, too.


End file.
